Damon's Quest for Love Part 4
by AlluringBlonde
Summary: This is about Damon's quest for love.


The TVD Love Story

Part IV

Damon woke up and stretched then looks down shocked to see Caroline in his arms as he tries to figure out how she got there and why she was there. Then he quickly remembered Stefan saying she was staying with them for a while to be protected by them. Along with him spending the night helping her move in her room while trying to figure out why she needed their protection for. He laid their looking at her as a smile quickly forms across his lips then leans down and kisses her forehead softly. Caroline groans lightly then her eyes flicker open as she looks up to see Damon's smiling face which causes her to smile back at him.

"Good morning, Caroline," Damon said as he lightly taps her nose which makes her giggle.

"Good morning to you too, Damon," Caroline responded then leans up and kisses his lips softly.

Damon then pulls Caroline to him kissing her back softly while running his fingers through her golden locks, but then pulls back quickly once he hears Stefan and Elena's voices from the doorway of Caroline's new room.

"Haven't you two ever heard of knocking before entering," Damon grumbled as he gets out of her bed then pushes past Stefan while storming off to his room slamming the door shut behind him.

Stefan chuckled at Damon's reaction to being caught with Caroline in her bed as Elena shook her head knowing this is typical of Damon.

"Good morning, Stefan and Elena," Caroline said as she sit up while letting out a soft sigh.

"Good morning to you as well," Elena and Stefan answered at the same time then laughed at their selves for doing so.

"Are you alright, Caroline," Elena asked with a worried look on her face?

"Yeah I am fine, Elena," Caroline answered as she looked down at her new bed.

"I think I will leave you two girls alone, and go pick at Damon for a while," Stefan said as he left Elena and Caroline alone heading to Damon's room to pester him.

Damon sat there on his bed trying to figure out what is going on with him. He loves Elena, but keeps imaging Katherine every time he looks at Elena. Then Katherine shows up out of the blue and then all of his feelings he has had for her for over 145 years comes flooding back in. Now Caroline has moved in with him and he feels drawn to her, and just can not figure out why. He lets at a deep sigh while trying to figure out if he really loves Elena or he just likes her cause she resembles Katherine, and why he is suddenly having some feelings for Caroline as well. He grumbles to himself as he sits there confused by it all then hears Stefan come in knowing that he is going to bug him for eternity about what him and Elena walked in on just moments ago.

"What do you want, Stefan," Damon snapped as he looked up glaring at Stefan.

"Nothing really, Damon," Stefan said as he walked over and sits down beside Damon on the bed as he whispers to him softly, "so did you get to talk to Caroline any last night about why she needs our protection from Klaus?"

"Yes I did along with helping her move into her room," Damon replied back in the same soft whisper.

"Did she tell you why we have to protect her from Klaus," Stefan asked as he continues to whisper softly?

"Yes she did actually," Damon said with a somewhat shocked sound to his voice, "she said that Klaus was wanting to use her as a leverage to get Tyler to do his bidding. Since he knows that Tyler seems to like her and would do anything for her. So if he had her then he could get him to do his will."

"Typical Klaus," Stefan grumbled lowly, "Oh did I tell you that Elena and I are officially back together?"

Damon looked up at Stefan quickly as the words "Elena and I are officially back together" comes out of his mouth, but can not figure out why it does not bother him to hear that.

"Well, congrats to the two love birds," Damon said as he rolled his eyes like he always did when it come to the two of them.

This made Stefan laugh as he he tried to figure out why it did not seem to bother Damon that Elena and him are back together. Especially, when he knew that Damon loved her and wanted to be with her a few days ago. He wondered if it had something to do with Katherine's return or with Caroline having to move in here to put under their protection from Klaus that made him not care.

"So is Katherine finally out of our lives for good, or are you letting her stay around to fulfill your personal desires and pleasures, brother," Stefan asked after a taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts?

"She came over for a day or two to mess with my head, but I told her to stay away from me," Damon answered.

"And did you tell her this after you saw Caroline was moving in with us," Stefan asked while nudging Damon?

"I told her before hand, and why are you so interested in things dealing with Caroline for anyways, brother," Damon stated with a smug smirk on his face, "if you love Caroline that much you should have asked her out and left Elena to me."

"I love Caroline as a friend and nothing more, and you know that, Damon," Stefan said while rolling his eyes, "you know that I love Elena more then anything, and I would not let anyone take her away from me."

"Yeah...yeah...yeah...whatever you say, little brother," Damon said as he got up and walked over to get things together to take a shower, "now if you excuse me I need a shower, Stefan. So do me a favor and leave."

Stefan shook his head as he got up and headed downstairs and met Elena at the door.

"Lets go spend the week together at your lake house like I had promised you before I left with Klaus, Elena," Stefan said as he took her hand while she smiled brightly and left with him.

Caroline got up to go and check on Damon to see if he was alright after she heard Stefan and Elena finally leave. She walked down the hall to his room, then poked her head in some as she heard the shower going. She figured that she better wait for him to finish first so she decided to leave him a little note letting him know that she wanted to talk to him in her room once he was finished. So she walked over to his night stand as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then quickly writes him the note and folds it up putting his name on the front of it. But once she stood up to sit on his bed he had finished his shower and walked into his room without her even paying any attention to the shower stopping. She gasps then drops the note on his bed as she gasps then quickly leaves his room and runs straight to hers shutting the door behind her.

Damon shook his head while chuckling at her reaction to seeing him standing there with nothing on. Especially since she had seen it several times when she was a human. He quickly dries off then picks up the not she dropped on the bed and reads her request to come see her in her room. Then quickly gets dressed as he sets the note back on the bed. Then walks down the hall as he stops and knocks on her door.

"Yes," Caroline said softly.

"May I come in, Caroline," Damon asks, "I am dressed now?"

Caroline gets up off her bed the makes her way to the door and opens it up to see Damon standing there completely dressed this time then moves out of the way motioning for him to come in. Damon nods as he walks in then over to her bed as he stretches out on it with his hands behind his head.

"What did you want to talk about, Caroline," Damon asked as he looked up at her as she stood there by the door.

"I wanted to see if you were alright and to make sure Stefan didn't bother you too much over what they walked in on earlier," Caroline answered as she shut the door then walks over to her bed and lays down beside Damon.

"Stefan always pesters me, so what him and Elena saw this morning wouldn't have made him want to pester me anymore then normal," Damon said as he rolled over on his side while propping his head on his hand as he looked down at her smiling softly.

"Well, I hope he didn't try to make something big out of a simple kiss," Caroline giggled as she leaned over and rubbed her nose against Damon's.

"He wouldn't be Stefan if he didn't do that," Damon said while chuckling as he gently moves his free hand slowly down then up Caroline's arm causing her body to tremble at his touch.

Caroline leaned over and kissed Damon softly as she stretches one of her legs over his pulling him closer to her. Damon then moves his hand down her side as it rested on her thigh while kissing her back.

"Did Stefan tell you that him and Elena will be gone for a week," Caroline asked Damon then kisses him once again.

"No he never mentioned that to me. Well, at least that gives me a week away from him and Elena being all over each other," Damon replied while kissing her deeply as he gently and slowly rubs her thigh.

"It also means that you are stuck here alone with me for a week too, Damon," she said while moaning softly at his gentle touch then kisses him more.

Hearing this caused a smirk to form on Damon's face as he kissed her back while he slides his hands up her shirt as his finger's played with then lace on Caroline's bra. She slowly unbuttoned Damon's shirt while kissing him deeply as she ran her tongue along his lips. Damon kissed her back just as deep as he allowed her tongue entrance into his mouth to explore it while quickly removed her shirt and skirt off. His hands slowly moved across her breasts while grabbing and squeezing them playfully over her bra. This caused a soft moan to escape Caroline's lips into the kiss as she removed his clothes just as quick while she pulled him closer to her with her leg she had draped over his.

"I have missed these moments with you more then I can even imagine, Damon," Caroline said while she ran her hand over his cock gently and slowly.

"You have me for a whole week to yourself, remember," Damon said with a chuckle as he unclasped her bra then slowly slides the strap down while kissing her shoulder softly.

Caroline closed her eyes as Damon slowly pulled her bra off while trailing soft kisses along her collar bone then down to her breasts. Damon continued to kiss down to one of her breasts as he rolled his tongue slowly around her nipple then slowly sucks it into his mouth hearing a low moan escape from Caroline's lips. While slowly rolling her other nipple between his fingers as he lowly grunts feeling her fingers gently brush against his cock.

"Damon," Caroline whispers softly.

Damon stops then looks up at her as his blue eyes meets hers curious as to what she wanted.

"Yes," Damon asks her slightly curious?

"Can I ask you something," Caroline looks down at him smiling innocently?

"You know you can ask me anything, Care," Damon replied while placing his hand on her cheek and lightly rubs his thumb against her cheek.

"Do you like me," she asked while softly placing her hand on his arm?

"Well, you're my friend, Care," he answers while trying to figure out where this is going.

"That's not what I meant, Damon," Caroline said while letting out a soft sigh, "I meant it like Elena likes Stefan."

"Oh That," Damon gets up quickly while moving slowly away from Caroline.

Caroline sits up as she places her hand gently on his chest.

"Damon, I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable with my question," she said looking up at him sadly, "That was not my..."

Damon cut her sentence short as he leaned down crashing his lips back to hers not sure about the feeling that has came over him. He has a strange desire to have her and to keep her all to himself. Caroline pulls back some then looks into his eyes.

"I take that as a yes," she said lightly giggling.

"I am not sure how I feel about you, Caroline," Damon said while looking down at her bed, "I am so confused about who I like and everything."

"I am here, Damon," Caroline replied while placing her hand under his chin lifting his face up to hers while smiling softly, "I will help you figure it all out. No matter how complicated it may be."

"Thank you, Care," Damon said while resting his forehead against hers. "Lets just say I have feelings for three women, but I am not sure which one is real. If any of them are real."

"We will figure it out together, Damon," she stated while smiling sweetly, "I am still trying to figure out how I feel about Tyler while getting over my break-up with Matt. Then there is this weird feeling that I have when we are together that I just can't describe."

"I know exactly what you mean, Care," Damon replied, "but enough talking."

Damon lays back down as he pulls her down with him kissing her deeply knowing that this will be one of the best weeks of his life. Especially since the past two nights he had not had one image or thought of Katherine even when he saw or mentioned Elena's name. This had him slightly confused, but he didn't care since he felt so happy and at peace for the first time in a long time.


End file.
